Of Miniskirts and Madness
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Done for the Star Trek Kink Meme. Jim Kirk dresses in drag to surprise his lover, Leonard 'Bones' McCoy. Smut ensues. Bones x Kirk slash


**TITLE: Of Miniskirts and Madness**

**CHARACTERS: James T. Kirk, Leonard H. 'Bones' McCoy**

**PAIRINGS: McCoy/Kirk**

**NOTES: Star Trek Kink Meme. There you go.**

**DISCLAIMER: James and Leonard are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

James T. Kirk was glad for once that Leonard McCoy, Bones, liked to work overnight shifts in the sickbay. He and Bones had been together, in secret, of course, for over a year now. Overnight shifts were easily the least busy time of the day for Bones.

Jim snuck a glance around the doorway. Of course, Bones was checking the vitals of some poor Ensign who was on the only occupied bed in the entire sickbay. Jim continued to watch the other man move back to his desk on the other side of the room, copying down some notes to his PADD. His hand covered his eyes and he rubbed his brow. His posture suggested that he needed to take a break. And Jim was perfectly ready to do such a thing.

Jim strutted into the room, head held high and pout in full effect. His five inch, black, strappy heels clicked on the floor as he walked. He had on a long, blond wig that fell in waves down his back. His eyes were done up in silvery eyeshadow, and his lips had a touch of pinkish gloss. "Oh, Dr. McCoy, you need to take a break." He said smugly as he moved toward the doctor's desk. He bent over it and smirked, blowing a strand of the wig's blond hair from his intense blue eyes.

Bones' eyes were still concealed in his hand, but he slowly lowered it. His face had shock written all over it. "…Jim?"

Jim nodded, boosting himself up to sit on Bones' desk. "What do you say, Bones? Want a little release?" His hand trailed down one of his hairless thighs before moving back up. His fingers pulled back the red netting of his petticoat skirt. His other hand slowly trailed down his chest, covered in a silky corset. It laced down the back, and was tied in a bow at the base of his back. "I know you like this."

Bones felt his eyes widen even further. He could not believe his younger lover. "Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a pimp!" His pants betrayed his need though, tightening around his growing erection.

"Come on, Bones." Jim grinned as he moved back off of the desk. He walked over to one of the empty beds. He easily bent over it, thrusting his ass into the air. "I dare you to fuck me in the sickbay."

Bones looked back and forth, making sure no one was around. The only other person was the young, comatose Ensign. Vitals had told him that she was not going to wake up for a long time. "Fine, Jim. Since you're asking so fucking nicely…" He quickly ran a lock on the door, so that only he or Jim could open it. He unclasped his pants with one hand. "You got anything on under there?"

Jim nodded, pulling his skirt up. A red, translucent thong greeted Bones' view.

"Good God, what is that?" Bones' eyes widened further. "Don't fucking tell me that those are edible."

Jim began to laugh, nodding. "They are." He teasingly wiggled his behind. "Come on, Bones, try them. You'll like them."

"First off, do you know what kinds of diseases I could get from eating something that's been both there and on your balls? And second…" He ripped the blond wig from Jim's head and threw it across the room. "I fucking hated that thing."

Jim sighed. "You're no fun, Bones, you know that?" Just as he was saying that, he felt Bones' warm, wet tongue tracing the edible thong he was wearing. "Bones!"

Bones' voice was muffled. "I didn't say I wouldn't eat them." He replied, taking the whole strap in his teeth. He ripped it off of Jim before reaching around to the front to take the bulk of the chewy snack into his hand. He stuffed it into his mouth and grabbed Jim by the hair. He pulled back, forcing his mouth hotly over his lover's.

Jim squealed softly into Bones' mouth. It was filled with his strawberry flavored panties. They were surprisingly delicious. After they had devoured the treat, the blonde pulled back. "Fuck me, Bones. Fuck me hard."

Bones pushed Jim back over the table and folded up his skirt. "Dammit, Jim, I don't have any lube." He spat into his hand and rubbed it on his erection. "You're gonna have to deal with this." Both hands gripped Jim's hips as he penetrated his lover roughly.

Jim let out a loud cry of pleasured pain. "Bones!"

"Fuck, Jim, you're fucking tight…" Bones murmured, kissing the back of Jim's neck. He slowly untied the bow in the back of Jim's corset. He took each side of the string in one hand and pulled. "Like that?"

Jim gasped, but didn't ask Bones to stop. He actually encouraged the treatment, nodding and moaning when Bones repeated the action. His older lover alternated between pulling the strings of his corset and thrusting into him.

Jim began hurriedly fisting his cock, gasping and moaning. "C-Coming, Bones." He managed to force out before a stream of pearlescent come burst from the tip of his cock. "Bones!"

Bones gasped when Jim's insides contracted around his penis. "Jim!" He cried back as he came inside of the younger man. He collapsed, panting, over his lover's back. "God, that was fucking good."

Jim nodded, bracing himself as his boyfriend pulled out of him. He breathed in deeply. "It was…I…love you, Bones."

Bones kissed the back of Jim's neck as he tucked himself back into his uniform pants. "I love you, too, Jim." He glanced over his shoulder suddenly. He had a sneaking suspicion that someone was watching. The young Ensign was sitting up in her hospital bed, brown eyes wide as saucers. "Oh…shit." The doctor immediately tended to her as the captain threw his wig back on haphazardly. "Hey, you're up. I coulda sworn you woulda been out longer."

Jim tried, and failed, to disguise his voice to sound female. "Uh, thanks for the, uh, check up, Dr. McCoy." He giggled girlishly. "Your hands are so big and strong."

Bones frowned, narrowing his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at his lover. "Just get out. I'll see you in my room later."

Jim laughed again before heading out of the sickbay. Sometimes, Bones was just too uptight.


End file.
